


The Monster Hunter and his Incubus

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Series: "Writer For Hire" -  Marvel Oneshots [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is a monster hunter with a problem. Well, several problems, but the one's most important at the moment were the incubus in his bed and his boner under the sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Hunter and his Incubus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boston/gifts).



> BOSTON IS SICK? BOSTON IS SICK!! BOSTON IS SICK!!!! HAVE SOME SPIDEYPOOL YOU POOR SICK AMERICAN FRIEND OF MINE!!!
> 
> This is a prompt Boston sent me ages ago -  
>  _I’m the incubus (male succubus) you captured and I can’t kill you because you won’t stay dead but i’m okay with that because you satisfy me and genuinely like me_
> 
> I know this is an overused trope but I actually really enjoyed writing this and I sorta want to make this a series? IDK

There was someone nibbling at his neck.  
Wade sighed happily and stretched in his bed.  
Then his eyes flashed open.  
"Peter!" He chirped.  
The incubus looked at him through lowered eyelashes. "Yes master?"  
Wade groaned and rubbed his head. "We've talked about this."  
Peter leant back on his haunches, a cocky smile on his face. "Have we?"  
Wade glared at him and bunched up the blankets around his waist, trying to pull them from under the other man so he could make his way to the bathroom and take care of the problem which had become so immediately alert upon Peter's soft teeth against his neck.  
The blanket didn't move and Wade made a pained noise.  
Peter slid forward with all the grace and sleekness you'd expect from a creature that specialised in sex. Peter bit his lower lip seductively. "Let me help with that."  
Wade made a weak noise and shook his head. "We've talked about this," he repeated.  
Peter blinked at him slowly and leant forward. "You're going to give in to me," he said in a low purr. "You always do."  
Wade whined. "This is your fault."  
Peter grinned. "I know."  
"I used to be a monster hunter," Wade protested.  
"You still are." Peter reminded him, leaning in to press soft kisses against his jaw.  
"I'm a - _hff_ \- hypocrite."  
"I don't hurt people," Peter told him. "You don't need to hunt me."  
"I got an organ in pain right here," Wade retorted quickly, and immediately regretted it when Peter dropped his head down to nuzzle at his crotch.  
Wade grabbed at Peter's hair and pulled him away. "No." He said firmly. "Today I'm gonna resist your incubus charms and be the monster hunter people expect from the Deadpool."  
Peter rolled his eyes. "That's still a stupid name."  
Wade stuck out his lower lip in a pout. "It's a terrifying name," he corrected. "Like the greats; like Taskmaster and the Winter Soldier and-"  
" _Captain America_ ," Peter said sarcastically. "And us monsters are supposed to be the bad guys? You Hunters killed off the coolness that is intrinsic to the whole Monster v Human relationship. Imagine if I went around calling myself Sex Dude."  
"I'd be up for that," Wade chirped, hands falling to Peter's hips and pulling him close instinctively. Peter grinned and Wade made a noise. _Every. Damn. Time._  
Peter rolled his hips seductively on Wade's lap and Wade let his head fall back. Peter leant in and kissed the neck that Wade bared to him.  
Peter's fingers slipped under Wade's t-shirt and began gently tracing the scars under it. Wade caught Peter's lips with his own as Peter pushed him back on his bed and licked around Wade's mouth, suddenly desperate.  
Wade made a soft choked noise as Peter ripped open his shirt.  
"Everytime," Wade muttered. "I go through more shirts than Captain Kirk."  
Peter grinned and he slipped down, leaving trails of kisses down Wade's chest, pausing to give incredibly suggestive attention to every scar he came across.  
Wade groaned and his hands reached down to run through Peter's hair.  
Peter looked up at him cheekily. "So _needy_ ," he whispered, his eyes already dark with lust, hair mussed, lips somehow red and swollen already.  
"Look who's talking," Wade reached out and cupped his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss.  
Peter made a whiny noise against his mouth and tried to pull away. " _Sex_ ," he whimpered.  
Wade bit his lip and Peter melted into the touch. "No romance."  
"Romance is a suckers game," Peter replied and licked against Wade's lips again.  
Wade's mouth fell open and Peter explored it with his tongue, his fingers digging into Wade's shoulders as he raised and lowered his hips repeated, unable to keep himself still when the scent of sex was in the air.  
Wade's own fingers were gripping Peter's hips desperately now and he pressed his forehead against Peter's. "Well, since you've decided to distract me and ruin my morning, the least you could do is get on with it," he grumbled.  
Peter let out a short breath of laughter against his face. "You're the one distracting me with romance."  
Wade made a noise. "I happen to be a romantic."  
"Of course you are Master," Peter said in a low voice with that flutter of eyelashes again, which really shouldn't be legal.  
Peter took Wade's momentary distraction to slide down, pulling away the blanket and tugging Wade's boxers down around his thighs and grinning up at him again. "I don't know why you even bother to get dressed."  
"I'll have you know, I have a reput- _fuck_ -"  
Peter had used Wade's distraction to slide his mouth down onto Wade's half-hard cock. Then he slid back slowly, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth as he teased back, "Reputfuck?"  
Wade growled at him and grabbed his hair, pulling him back to his work. He wouldn't normally be so aggressive with his sexual partners, but Peter seemed to like it, seemed to enjoy the Monster Hunter Master angle.  
Peter braced himself, hands on both of Wade's thighs as he leant in, cautiously this time, licking over the tip of Wade's cock before leaning in and nuzzling at the intersection of Wade's dick and his thigh. His hand slid off Wade's thigh and rubbed a thumb over the seam of one of Wade's balls as Wade made a soft noise of protest.  
" _Peter."  
_ "Wade," Peter replied softly, pressing his tongue against the base of Wade's cock.   
Wade made another pained noise. "I used to be respectable," he protested. "Best at what I- _fuck Peter just let me get though a sentence you ass."_   
Peter blinked up at him from where his mouth was now firmly wrapped back around the tip of Wade's cock.   
"I used to be the - _ahh,"_ Peter had slid forward again, deep throating Wade with the practised ease of an incubi. Wade wanted to buck, wanted to beg, wanted to moan and plead and spread his legs and get the beautiful monster buried between his thighs to fuck him, pound him into the mattress so that he forgot his own name - forgot the scars and the pain and the dark scary places of the world so it was only the two of them, Wade and Peter. Instead, he continued with his rant. "Best at what I do. Second best, if you're counting Log _annnn_ but he's like part monster or something and I'm all _natural_ _lll."_ He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. _Don't move, don't move, Peter will take care of you._ Peter was an expert, of course, his tongue, mouth and body all moving in perfect synchronicity, fingers digging scratches into his thighs as Peter somehow found a way to go deeper, his tongue caressing Wade's cock with such practised ease that Wade couldn't help but feel jealous, couldn't help but feel overprotective, even though it was irrational, even though Peter was  _his,_ somehow, miraculously,  _his_ and that only pushed him closer to the edge, the knowledge that that mouth was his now, and forever. He let out a guttural sound as his head fell back and his eyes rolled up. "But now I'm sleeping with an su-incubus," Wade corrected quickly, because Peter didn't like the terms confused and Wade's toes were already curling and if Peter stopped to tell him off for using the wrong word then Wade might actually die from desperation. _Don't move, don't move,_ he reminded himself as Peter's eyes glinted with mischievousness and precum spilled from Wade's cock into Peter's waiting mouth and Wade wanted to kiss him so badly, wanted to hold him on his lap and swap jokes and tease the man he love- slept with. Sometimes. Peter was just a... monster, and _why was he having these thoughts when he was receiving a blow job from a literal incubi?_ Who cared that Peter called him Master, that was all in Peter's head, Wade didn't _own_ him, he was just letting Peter live with him because he. was. a. good. person. An incredibly good, hard, desperate, pathetic person seconds away from coming and he was going on thinking about 'love'.   
"Fuck you're good at this," Wade blurted out, well aware he'd been silent too long, caught up in watching the way the light danced in Peter's eyes.   
Peter made a digusting slurping noise against Wade's cock and Wade moaned. Peter's mouth, warm and supple as ever, the pain in his legs from Peter's nails and the look of pure lust in Peter's eyes was too much.   
Wade bucked forward and cursed, trying desperately to get out a warning - "Petey baby, I'm gonna-"   
But as always he never made it through the sentence, collapsing bonelessly back on the bed as his orgasm spread through his body like fire and he came in Peter's mouth.   
He closed his eyes, trying to orientate himself. Sex with a sex demon wore a person out, after all.   
When he opened them again, Peter's naked body was plastered to his side, one arm thrown loosely over Wade's torso, rubbing a thumb over a scar again. Wade seriously had to have a talk to him over his scar fetish.   
"Hey," Peter said, a look of guilt on his face.   
"Hey," Wade replied shakily, pressing a kiss to the top of Peter's head.  
"Sorry."   
Wade shrugged as best he could. "We all gotta eat, right?"   
Peter made a pained expression and sat up, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I should have a shower."   
"Sure you don't wanna stay here?"   
Peter paused, looking him over for a second. For that second, he looked tempted, like he might actually stay and cuddle with him, like they were something normal. Something human. Something...that was a something and not just a monster feeding off his prey.   
Then the second passed and Peter shook his head regretfully. "You have monsters to catch, remember?"   
"Got to catch them all," Wade chimed back tiredly.   
Peter smiled back and slid off the bed. "Sweet dreams Wade." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ughh what is smut? How do people do it?


End file.
